


Rose and Bramble

by Stinastar



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Autumn, Bramble the sheep, Eskel and succubus, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Holidays, Rose the succubus, Soft Eskel (The Witcher), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28119681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stinastar/pseuds/Stinastar
Summary: Little bit of fluff with no smut. Succubi are people too hahaha.Eskel visits his succubus before winter takes over, and they are soft.
Relationships: Eskel (The Witcher)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Rose and Bramble

**Author's Note:**

> For an anonymous prompt I got on tumblr:  
> Prompt request: Eskel/Succubus (or reader if you prefer), non-smutty, scarf exchange and snuggles?

Eskel passed through the small village in the early evening, the leaves changing colour and falling around him. He followed the road that cut through the village and went up through the forest. Not far into the trees, he veered to the right, towards the cottage he knew to be there, having made the trip numerous times over the past few years. When he approached the clearing that the cottage sat in, he noticed something that hadn’t been there before. A sheep? The animal was lazily grazing at the greenery covering the forest floor surrounding the cottage. He approached with a furrowed brow.

“Rose?” He called out.

A moment later a woman emerged from the cottage, drying her hands on the bottom of her faded red dress. Her dark brown hair was pulled back in a loose bun, but a few strands fell about her face. Ochre horns curved back over her head, and dark, hairy, hoofed legs poked out from the hem of her dress.

“Eskel! I was just thinking of you, hoping you might be by soon.” She smiled warmly, and he smiled back.

“It appears you already have company,” he nodded towards the sheep. She laughed.

“That’s Bramble. I found her wandering the forest one day, and no-one’s come to claim her, so she’d stayed here. She’s good to talk to, and I’ve been able to use some of her wool.”

“Sounds like a useful friend.”

“We get on well enough. Come in, I’m sure you’ll be happy to sit down.”

He followed her into the small, one room cottage. Herbs and flowers hung drying from the ceiling, and a pot bubbled over a low fire. Eskel removed his swords and rested them by the door. Next he set to removing his armour.

“Smells good,” he said. Rose smiled.

“Good. It’s almost ready, if you’re hungry.”

“Always, and especially for your cooking.”

“Charmer,” she said teasingly, but her face glowed as she turned to the pot.

They shared a meal of stew and bread at the small table. Once they finished eating, the air had grown colder, and they settled on a worn fur by the fire.

“I have something for you.” Eskel said, pulling his pack over and digging around in it. He handed over a package wrapped in parchment. Rose took it, staring at it with wide eyes, then looking up at Eskel. Was he… blushing?

“What’s this?” She asked.

“Open it.”

She looked down and carefully undid the twine binding it before pulling away the paper to reveal soft woven fabric in dark green and pink. She unfolded it carefully to discover a beautiful rose pattern.

“A shawl?” Her eyes shone.

“Reminded me of you. Thought it could keep you warm this winter.”

“Eskel… it must have cost a _fortune_.”

“I’d just been paid for a large contract when I found it,” he shrugged.

“Thank you,” she said softly, leaning over to give him a kiss. Then she laughed quietly.

“You know, I have something for you too.”

“Oh?” He looked surprised.

“Wait here.”

She scrambled up and went to a basket in the corner of the room, taking something from it and hiding it behind her back. She came back to sit beside him.

“Close your eyes and put out your hands.”

“Alright.” His lips curved up at the corners as he did what she asked.

She put a light bundle in his hands. It was soft and light, with fibres that caught at the calluses on his hands.

“Alright,” she said.

He opened his eyes. He was holding a muted blue bundle. He held it out and smiled.

“A scarf?”

She nodded.

“I crocheted it. The wool is from Bramble. I dyed it with berries, and spun it.”

“ _Rose_. It’s beautiful. I… _thank you_. Come here.” He tugged at her hand and she giggled, going willingly as he pulled her into his lap.

“I guess we’ll both be warm this winter.” She said.

“Mm. I’ll keep you warm right now.” He nuzzled into her neck and she hummed in pleasure.

“Do you have a few days to stay, this time?” She asked.

“I do. If you want.”

“I want.” She said, snuggling into his chest.

“Mmm. Good.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Your kudos and comments brighten my day 🌈💖  
> Check out my profile for more Witcher fics!  
> Find me on tumblr under stinawrites & stinastar


End file.
